How they came to be
by Kisa19
Summary: Kisa is visiting her old friend Rory after his divorce, when things get a little steamy. [Straight Smut! Don't read if you don't like!] [RoryxOC, eventually RoryxOCx11]
1. Chapter 1

[This one-shot has nothing to do with my story "The Girl With The Sight" and takes place after Amy and Rory are divorced. I hope you enjoy!]

* * *

"I don't see how you guys didn't make it," Kisa said.

Rory shrugged and threw back another shot.

"She changed and I guess, so did I," he said bitterly.

She patted his hand and sighed. He looked over and saw the redhead bit her lip. She squeezed his hand and he felt it all over. Maybe it was because of his liquor intake, but for some reason Kisa seemed appealing, really appealing. Not that she didn't before the alcohol, but even more so now. Enough that he was tempted to kiss her. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"So how's the doctor doing?" he asked.

"Good, good, he's actually off visiting Amy right now," she said.

He heard a note of jealousy in her voice.

"Aren't you two together yet?" he teased.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"What? No? I mean, we've shagged before but we're not in a relationship," she said.

Rory's head nearly exploded at realizing the doctor actually shagged someone.

"Well then," he said awkwardly.

"Sorry if that was a little too much information," she said with a laugh, "I forgot how shy you are."

Shy? She thought he was shy? Ha!

"I'm not that shy," he said.

She smiled and patted his hand again.

"You're one of the most reserved people I know Rory, nothing wrong with it though, it makes you special," she said.

He smiled back but inside he felt confused. She thought he was special? Was that good?

"So, uh, what brings you here anyway?" he asked finally.

She took the glass of vodka from his hand and smiled as she flung it back, down her throat.

"Just came to visit an old friend, is that a problem?" she asked.

He watched her take another shot and wondered just where this was going to head. He sure wanted it to head in a certain direction but he didn't want to offend her or ruin their friendship. Kisa had been there for him as long as the doctor had and they had become very close. He never looked at her in this way before because he had Amy. But now... now she was different. It'd been almost a year since he had seen her and she'd changed in that time. As had their friendship it seemed. She was more open, more suggestive. She had certainly changed her style of dress as well, to a more provocative style. Her shirt dipped down low and Rory couldn't help but peek.

"Rory, did you hear me?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I think the alcohol is getting to me," he said.

Her lips quirked into a smirk.

"Me too, I'm a light weight," she said.

She moved a little closer so he barely noticed it, bit by bit, until she was right next to him.

"Rory, do you miss Amy?" she asked.

He gave her a confused look.

"I miss the old Amy, but not the way she is now," he said, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Kisa replied ominously.

"What's up? You keep starring at me," he questioned.

"Sorry, I just forgot how handsome you were, Amy really didn't know what she was leaving when she left," Kisa said, scooting closer.

"I- I uh- left her," he said.

He gulped loudly as Kisa got even closer. Was she really going to do this?

"Kisa, I-"

Suddenly Kisa launched herself at him. It took only seconds for Rory to realize what was happening as she pressed her lips against his. He quickly kissed her back, hands roaming up her back. She let out a soft purr-like moan as his hands found bare skin.

"I'm sorry Rory, I don't know what came over me," she whispered as their eyes met.

"I don't know either but I don't mind," he replied softly.  
Her lips curled into a smirk.  
"That's good, because I don't feel like stopping," she said.  
Her hips gently rolled against his and he let out a gasp. She was truly seducing him. Why?  
"Why Kisa?" he asked.  
"Because for a long, long time I've wanted you and now I can finally have you," she explained.  
Her smirk widened.  
"What do you say?" she asked.  
"I- Uh- The bedroom is down the hall," he said.  
"Good, let's go," she replied.  
She rose and took his hand, pulling him up.  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked.  
All of a sudden he was a bundle of nerves. He'd fantasized about Kisa before, but never did he think it would actually happen. She stopped and smiled at him.  
"Rory, you're one of the sexiest, loving men on this earth, why wouldn't I be sure?" she asked.  
"Sexiest?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"I've never met another human that got me so melty just by smiling at me," she said truthfully.  
He cleared his throat and stepped forward.  
"Let's go then," he said.  
He took her arm and started towards the bedroom.  
"Before we start, I have a question for you Rory?" she asked as they hit the bedroom.  
He shut the door and gave her a questioning look.  
"Yes?"  
She came forward and pressed herself against him, making him tremble slightly.  
"I like to be on bottom, and I'm not afraid to be roughed up, can you handle that?" she asked softly.  
His head felt like it was going to explode. With Amy he never really got the chance to be dominant, and now here was this vixen offering it to him. What had he done so good that he earned this?  
"I'm pretty sure I can," he said, before pushing her back.  
She grinned and nodded.  
"Good, because it's less fun the other way," she said.  
He took her hands and placed them in the air.  
"Don't move," he ordered.  
He was a little shaky as he started pulling up her blouse. Her stomach wasn't taunt like Amy's, but soft and a little plump. He looked to her face and saw a blush across her cheeks. Was she embarrassed?  
"I know I'm not as small as Amy, please excuse that," she said quietly.  
She WAS embarrassed.  
"Kisa, you're perfect," he said.  
And he meant it. She had no faults. He always preferred softer girls but was able to ignore it because he loved Amy so much. Now, he could have what he truly wanted. He continued pulled her shirt up but hesitated slightly at her bra. Her met her eyes and she nodded. He took a deep breath and yanked the shirt off. She stood there, arms still dutifully in the air, now twisted provocatively, and he took a second to take her in. She was curvy and pale, with freckles splattered randomly over her arms. Her breasts were large and pushed up in her bra, looking ever so delectable. He felt a boost of confidence and reached around her, unclasping her bra. He pulled it off and instantly leaned in, taking a soft, tan nipple in his mouth. He was rewarded with a cry of surprise and hands clasping to his head. He took that as encouragement and started sucking gently.  
"Oh Rory," she breathed.  
He pulled away as the bud hardened and turned to the other one, showing it the same affection. She tasted almost sweet and salty at the same time, and her scent was ethereal. He bit softly as he backed away and she gasped.  
"Do it again," she begged.  
He took the hardened nipple between his teeth and bit a little harder. She jumped, pressing her breast closer to his face, and he sucked in. She was shaking beneath his hands as he trailed a finger across her back.  
"Rory, I want more, please," she whimpered.  
He let her nipple go, with an audible pop, and looked up at her. Her skin was flushed and her chest heaving.  
"We go as fast as I decide," he said, "And right now, I'm having fun with this."  
She groaned as he pinched the other nipple between his fingers. He rolled it gently, causing her mouth to part open in a silent moan. Amy had never been one for foreplay and seeing how much Kisa enjoyed it, made him want to do even more.  
"Lay back," he ordered.  
She climbed on the bed and laid down, pouting up at him. God, how he found those lips attractive.  
"If you keep making that pout I'm going to have to use your mouth for something else," he said.  
And that he would. As tight as he pants were getting, he could really use some relief.  
"Whatever you wish Rory," she said, a smile coming onto her freckled face.  
Damn, could anyone be more attractive than she was right now? He didn't think so. He leaned onto the bed and started fingering her jeans button.  
"What do you think? Are you ready?"  
She nodded frantically and wriggled beneath his hands.  
"Please," she whispered.  
He couldn't help a smile as he abandoned the jeans and crawled over her. She pouted again and he kissed her hard. He sucked her lip into his mouth and suckled gently. She arched her back and let out a moan. His teeth softly clamped down on the imprisoned lip and she began writhing beneath him. He let go and kissed her again.  
"I think you've earned something," he said.  
She opened her eyes half way and licked her lip.  
"What would that be?" she asked.  
He stood up and pulled her with him.  
"Undress me," he commanded.  
She instantly pulled his shirt over his head. He could tell she was admiring him as she ran a finger down his chest.  
"Better than I dreamed," she said quietly.  
His pride felt a boost and he smiled. She was really everything, knew how to stroke a man's ego, gorgeous, and a submissive to boot. He jumped slightly as she touched his belt. She smiled up at him and slowly undid the belt and pants, letting them slide down. He watched her intensely as she bit her lip and reached for his boxers that were very tented. She pulled them down and gasped. Rory questioned this until he saw her eyes light up.  
"Jesus Rory, no wonder Amy wanted all to herself, you're the complete package," she said.  
He chuckled and reached down, stroking her face.  
"I was just thinking the same about you," he said.  
"No, but seriously, how do you hide this thing?" she asked.  
He felt his cheeks turn red slightly and he coughed to cover his embarrassment, which quickly turned to arousal as she reached out and grasped his dick. He gulped and watched her work her hands up and down the length. As she tightened her grip, he felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. She leaned forward and suddenly took his length into her mouth. He gasped and grabbed her hair, directing her mouth. The wet, warm cavern quickly had an effect on him and he was soon pushing her away.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You're amazing," he said.  
She grinned and lunged back forward but he stopped her.  
"On your stomach on the bed," he ordered.  
"But I wanted to taste you," she pouted.  
He felt his dick twitch, begging him to let her, but he ignored his instincts and pointed to the bed. Much better would come than just a blowjob.  
"I said on the bed, or do I need to discipline you?" he asked.  
She slowly got up and sauntered to the bed. He watched her ass swing back and forth, entrancing him. It was perfectly round and large, just waiting to be played with. As she laid on the bed, she closed her eyes and he took his advance. He grabbed her ass hard and gave it a small pat. She gasped and arched her back, pushing her ass farther into his grasp.  
"On your hands and knees," he commanded.  
She followed his orders and he watched her legs part slightly, presenting him with his goal. He reached around and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off with little difficulty. As he returned to her ass, he noticed she was bare.  
"No underwear, were you expecting this?" he asked.  
She peeked around her arm with a grin.  
"A girl can hope," she said.  
"Dirty girl," he muttered.  
He was quite enjoying the sight of her. She was wet and glistening in the light. He licked his lips in anticipation and rolled her onto her gave him a shy smile as she crossed her legs. He waggled his finger and pushed her legs open.  
"Don't hide from me," he said.  
Everything was open for him, and he leaned down, licking up the crease. She gasped and pulled away slightly. He grabbed her hips and held her down. He dipped his tongue between the folds and licked up again, gathering her musky, sweet taste. He soon found her clit and focused on the little nub. She whimpered and found his hair, grasping the ends tightly.  
"Oh Rory," she moaned.  
The sound of her moaning just urged him on farther. He increased the speed of his tongue and slipped a finger inside her. She was tight, so tight he could barely get his finger in. She gasped and arched her back, burying his face. As she calmed down and lowered her back, he pushed his finger in farther. She groaned and he felt himself becoming painfully hard. He found himself hoping for her quick release or he thought he would die. Suddenly she started panting loudly.  
"Rory, I'm close," she whined.  
He continued his path and sped up his finger, curling it up slightly. She cried out his name and he felt a gush of fluids coat his finger.  
"Rory, oh God Rory," she moaned.  
She pushed against him to removed him and he pulled back. His gaze traveled up her body and he smiled as he saw her flushed, smiling face.  
"That was- amazing," she panted.  
"Then you'll enjoy this," he said.  
He readied his dick at her entrance and saw her face light up.  
"I'll really enjoy this," she said.  
He pushed in gently, remembering how tight she was before, and was rewarded with excruciating pleasure as her tightness gripped him. He stilled his hips as she winced and waited.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, just been a while," she responded.  
She nodded the go-ahead and he slowly started moving his hips. Ah how tight and wet she was. She let out a small gasp and arched her back.  
"I need more Rory," she whispered.  
He met her golden eyes and was lost to her will. He gathered her legs up and put them on his shoulders, leaning forward and stretching through her. She suddenly let out a wild moan and let her head flop back. Her face and chest quickly became flushed as he started pumping. Each thrust coated his dick with her wetness, her warmth almost becoming too much. Sadly, it was coming to an end fast for him, but it seemed like it was for her too. She was a beautiful mess, clawing at the bed, moaning, saying his name. Suddenly her voice took on a higher octave and she bit her lip hard.  
"Rorrrryyy!" she cried out.  
She clenched around his dick and he was lost. He let out a quiet moan and shakily thrust into her, pouring out his seed. He gently sat her down and laid next to her, both panting.  
"That was, well, words can't describe," she murmured.  
A smile came onto Rory's face as he rolled onto his side. He took his finger and traced gently down her stomach, stopping right at her navel. How soft she was. Her skin was like velvet against his. She whimpered softly as he bit her shoulder.  
"I can't, no more Rory," she whispered.  
"I didn't even get to rough you up," he teased.  
"Well, there's always next time," she murmured, meeting his eyes shyly.  
Ah this vixen!  
"Next time?" he asked.  
"Well, if you want I mean," she said, suddenly blushing.  
"Of course I do, I'm just surprised you want it again," he said honestly.  
"You were amazing," she said, biting her lip subconsciously, "Very amazing."  
He smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly.  
"Good, because you were too."  
She gave him a blinding smile and giggled, rolling against him. As she buried her face in his chest, he absentmindedly started playing with her hair.  
"Good night," she said.  
"Sleep well," he replied.  
Within only seconds, they were both fast asleep, happier than they had been in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

_So the one shot turned into a story. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

As he stretched, he watched Kisa bend over to pick up her shirt, showing off her round bottom perfectly. He felt his loins stirring slightly but ignored them. They had plenty of time for that later, plus, he really needed a shower.

"I need a shower, um, if you're hungry-"

"A shower sounds perfect," she said, pulling on her shirt.

His mouth fell open slightly as she smirked.

"Unless you'd rather shower alone, that's fine too," she said, sauntering out of the room.

"No, no, that's fine," he said, finally kicking himself in gear.

As he turned into the bathroom, he stopped, watching her pulled her shirt off, stretching up and showing off her curves perfectly. It was quite honestly one of the most provocative things he'd seen. She winked and started the shower, climbing in.

"You going to stay out there all day or what?"

He kicked himself mentally and pulled off his boxers. He quickly climbed into the shower and felt his lower part stiffen slightly as he took on her form. Water running over her breasts and stomach, down towards her- Come on Rory, think of more than just that. He sighed and shook his head.

"Can I use your shampoo?" she asked.

He nodded and walked forward.

"Here, let me," he said.

She gave him a questioning look until he took the soap in his hands and started lathering her hair. She let out a groan and closed her eyes.

"I've never had anyone wash my hair for me before, it feels great," she said.

He focused on her hair, rubbing her scalp gently. She leaned back against him and opened her eyes, staring up into his. The golden orbs spoke silent words. He let her hair go and directed her back to the water. She pouted slightly but let the water rinse her hair. As his fingers ran through the soft locks, helping rinse the shampoo out, she let out a soft sigh. The smile on her face was assurance enough that it was a good sigh.

"Ready for your body?" he asked.

Her eyes popped open and she gave him a devious smile.

"You just want to touch me again," she teased.

He grinned but shook his head.

"I'd just ask if that's what I wanted," he said.

"Fine fine, but I get to do you next," she said with a hint of mischeif in her voice.

.

.

.

Where would this go from here? Rory was a mess, his thoughts jumbled all over in his head as he watched the beautiful redhead across from him. She took a sip of her orange juice and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"What what?" he replied in confusion.

"You've been staring at me ever since we sat down," she said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just spacing out," he said.

She nodded but looked unsure.

"Are you regretting last night? I mean, I know we were drinking a little but-"

"No!" he shouted, "I don't regret it one bit."

The smile came back to her face and he felt his heart leap.

"Good, because I don't," she said.

"I was just wondering, um, where do we go from here?" he asked.

She hesitated with something obviously on her mind.

"I had an idea but I didn't know how you'd really like it," she said softly.

"Tell me," he said.

"Why don't you come with me and the doctor back on the Tardis? Even if it's for a little bit, it'd be fun," she said in a rushed voice.

"You want me to come back with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, the Tardis and the doctor are kind of my home now," she said with a shrug, "I know you have a life here, but you could always come back and you know only a little amount of time will have passed."

She bit her lip slightly and he felt his will wavering. He did have fun with the doctor and being with Kisa would be great.

"Okay," he finally said.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Okay? You're agreeing to go with us?" she asked.

He could hear the excitement in her tone and smiled.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"Thank god! I didn't want to leave you here again," she said.

Her face lit up red as she realized what she said and he chuckled.

"It's okay, I didn't want to see you go again either," he said.  
She grinned.  
"Thank goodness," she said.  
She took her last bite and scooted the chair away from the table.  
"So the doctor should be here in about an hour, what should we do to pass the time?"

.

"Oh you're so cheating!" Kisa yelled.  
She shoved him aside and returned to her controller.  
"I can't help that you're rubbish at the kinect," he said with a chuckle.  
She furrowed her brows and flipped her middle finger up at him.  
"I'll show you who's rubbish," she snapped.  
She started dancing along with the music but ended up failing horribly.  
"I can't do planned dances alright?" she sighed.  
She stepped away from the TV and tossed a glare at Rory.  
"Fine, you win, why don't we play another game?"  
She sat cross-legged on the couch and he sat across from her, wondering just what she was up to. She stuck out her hand and he stared at it.  
"What?" he asked.  
She groaned.  
"Thumb war you twit," she said.  
As their hands clasped, he smiled. He enjoyed feeling her skin against his.  
"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war," they chanted.  
As Rory pinned her thumb down, she bit her lip in concentration.  
"Not fair, man strength!" she whined.  
"You whine a lot," he teased.  
Her face went blank then a look of distraction came on her face.  
"Do I really? I mean, I thought I did but no one ever actually told me, I'm so sorry," she sighed.  
"Kisa, I was kidding," he said.  
She met his eyes.  
"No you weren't but it's okay," she said.  
She let go of his hand and smiled.  
"What should we do now?"  
He felt his heart clench knowing he had hurt her. He watched her turn away, and reached out, grabbing her face between his hands. She looked at him and he leaned forward, kissing her softly.  
"This," he said quietly.  
She fell back onto the couch as he pushed her over. Her lips tasted like oranges and something distinctly her. It was intoxicating. He wanted to devour her as his tongue met hers. She let out a moan as his hips rolled into hers.  
"Rory, the doctor will be here so-"  
"So this is what you've been doing? And here I thought you were playing uno or something all night," the doctor said as he stepped forward.  
"Where- When- How?" Rory stuttered.  
"The front door was unlocked," the doctor said.  
Kisa smiled up at the doctor and gently pushed Rory off. He stood back and watched as she hugged the doctor.  
"I missed you," the doctor said.  
"How long were you gone with Amy?" she asked.  
Rory could hear the jealousy in her voice again. Was she really so jealous of Amy? Or the fact Amy might have... Oh God, they might have shagged. He felt weird, but not exactly jealous. For some reason the thought of Amy sleeping with another man didn't bother him.  
"About a month," he said.  
"Meanie, and I only got one night," she said.  
She smiled at Rory and returned to his side.  
"Cane Rory come with us doctor?"  
"You sound like you're asking your dad for permission," Rory teased, nudging her shoulder.  
She stuck out her tongue but quickly returned her gaze to the doctor.  
"I don't see why not, if you want to come Rory," the doctor said.  
"It'll be like old time, except without Amy," Kisa said, "Too bad she doesn't want to come back."  
"She did for that short amount of time, but her job keeps her busy here," the doctor said.  
"I've got a job and I don't let that interfere," Kisa said, "She just prefers this life I guess."  
The doctor said nothing but looked deep in thought.  
"Anyway, time to go," the doctor said suddenly.  
"Where to first?" Rory asked.  
"I figured we'd visit somewhere Kisa wants to visit," the doctor said.  
"I finally get to choose again?" she asked, walking outside.  
Out of instinct, Rory put his hand on Kisa's back as they walked down the steps. She smiled at him and thanked him. He felt a small blush come onto his cheeks as she kissed his cheek.  
"Come on love birds, let's go!" the doctor said.  
He pointed to the box.  
"Once we're in there, you can do whatever you wish, just not out here for goodness sakes," he said.  
Kisa laughed and Rory felt his insides tingle. Was this becoming something more than a friendship/sex-relationship? Or was he the only one feeling this?


	3. Chapter 3

Rory watched the doctor talking to Kisa, his hand on her back, other hand in the air pointing to stars. They looked so close. As they probably were. They had traveled together since a little after Amy and he had joined the doctor, and even after they left. She has more time with him than most. The questions he had to ponder were what was their relationship? Would it affect his and Kisa's? Was there a relationship between he and Kisa?  
"Rory, why don't you come join in the lesson?" the doctor called.  
Rory stepped forward and the doctor put his arm around him.  
"We were just talking about Jupiter," the doctor said.  
"What about it?"  
"The red spot, how it came to be," the doctor replied.  
"And how's that?"  
"Well, a species of alien tried to harness the planet, and instead of harnessing it, created the massive storm, and were killed," the doctor said.  
"But doctor, you just said-"  
"Shh Kisa, I'm talking," the doctor said.  
She glared at him and Rory couldn't help but laugh. Her mad face was too cute. Her gaze sliced over to him and he gulped. What did he do now?  
"And you, what are you laughing at?" she asked.  
"Nothing, promise," he said, raising his hands.  
"I say we grab a bite to eat and then leave," Kisa said.  
She pulled herself from the doctor, as did Rory, and stretched, exposing a sliver of her back to the world. Rory wanted to touch the soft skin but restrained himself to looking.  
"Where to?" the doctor asked.  
"I know this great deli," Kisa said, "It's been here for years, they have the best ham sandwiches," she said, grabbing a hand of each man.  
Rory and the doctor met eyes and Rory felt an understanding come over him. They were equally important to her, no one more wanted than the other. Rory looked down at the girl leading them and a smile slipped onto his face. He could handle this.

.

Kisa slapped Rory hard on the arm.  
"What? I'm just asking," he said defensively.  
"What do you take me for, a whore?!" she shouted.  
"No!" he yelled.  
He groaned and covered his face. He heard her move and hands grabbed his, pulling them from his face.  
"Rory, I like you a lot, I wasn't just using you for a one night fling, I'd like for us to continue, and not just as sex partners, but as lovers, and maybe more," she said, her voice sounding unsure, "But there's something that might stand in the way."  
"What?" he asked.  
He felt dread coming over him as she looked over at the doctor.  
"I want him too," she said softly, "Would that be a problem?"  
"You want us both?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"I mean, not at the same time, but some nights I'd spend with you, others with him," she explained, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to lie to you."  
He contemplated the situation in his head. Could he live with knowing she was having sex with the doctor too? Could he handle her being with both of them?  
"What does the doctor say?"  
"He doesn't care who I sleep with, it's not like we're in a relationship or anything," she said.  
"Do you want to be?"  
"What? In a relationship with the doctor?" she asked, surprised.  
He nodded.  
"I never thought about it, I've just accepted the fact we were lovers and nothing more," she said, "Like I said though, I really like YOU Rory."  
"But you want to continue sleeping with him?"  
She nodded.  
"There's something the doctor has about him that makes everything unique with him, like you," she said with a soft smile.  
"I don't know, I have my pride," he said.  
Her face fell and he let a smile finally come onto his face.  
"Just kidding Kisa, I think this could work," he said.  
Relief flooded her features and she jumped into his arms.  
"Ah, decided have we?" the doctor asked.  
"You told him?!" Rory asked.  
She blushed but nodded.  
"There's no secrets here, no embarrassment between anyone," she said.  
The doctor smiled and walked down to them.  
"I'm glad you chose that path, Kisa here was really worried," the doctor said, patting Kisa's shoulder.  
Kisa stomped on his foot and Rory noticed a look of pain on the doctor's face.  
"Well then, I've planned a trip to Amsterdam for us, how does that sound?" the doctor asked.  
"Really?! What era?" Kisa asked, turning around to face him.  
Rory took that chance to check out her round bottom. It was just so perfect in her jeans, round and soft. He shook his head and the doctor met his eyes, winking. Rory blushed slightly and looked away.  
"This era, there's something I wanted to show you," he said.  
Kisa jumped up and down in excitement and squealed.  
"Yay! Thank you doctor!" she cheered.  
Rory smiled at her enthusiasm and came forward.  
"Just what are we going to see doctor?" Rory asked.  
"You'll see," the doctor replied ominously.


	4. Chapter 4

"A sex shop, really?" Kisa asked, a grin on her beautiful face.  
Rory watched her as she walked closer.  
"I know you enjoy bringing toys into the bedroom so, here we are," the doctor said.  
"Why Amsterdam though?" Kisa asked.  
"There's other things here I want to show you too," the doctor replied.  
Rory felt a niggling of jealousy as Kisa kissed the doctor's cheek.  
"You're so thoughtful," she said.  
The doctor seemed to balloon up in pride and opened the door for her.  
"Come on Rory!" Kisa cheered.  
He followed her into the brightly lit shop and was surprised to see all of the clothes lined up along the wall. He'd been in his fair share of sex shops before, but nothing like this. There was lace, leather, uniforms, cat suits, and even other animal suits.  
"Can I tell you guys a secret?" Kisa asked.  
"I thought we had no secrets," the doctor said disapprovingly.  
He waggled his finger but she just laughed.  
"It's an embarrassing secret," she said.  
"Tell us, "Rory said, eager to hear it.  
"I want to role play as a dog/slave type situation," she said, "I mean, you both know I like being roughed up, but this goes farther, I want to be on a leash, forced to do all kinds of things..."  
She trailed off with a red doctor turned to Rory and pulled him aside.  
"What do you say to making her fantasy come to life?" the doctor asked.  
"Really? I think that'd be great," Rory said enthusiastically.  
He threw her a look and melted slightly at her cute, confused face.  
"Guys?" she asked.  
The doctor turned with a snap and grinned.  
"We're getting you something special tonight Kisa," the doctor said.  
He led both Rory and Kisa through the shop and stopped by a specific outfit. It had fuzzy ears, a collar, a black mesh one-piece, and a tail.  
"Not specifically a dog but we can pretend can't we?" the doctor asked.  
Kisa's eyes lit up as she pulled it closer to inspect it. Rory could only imagine that on her and was starting to get excited. He cleared he throat and grabbed it from her.  
"I think we can easily pretend," Rory said.  
"You guys seriously want to do this?" she asked softly.  
"Of course," Rory said, "Who wouldn't want a beauty like you to do everything in the world to them?"  
The doctor nodded in agreement.  
"I think this will be fun for all of us," the doctor said, "Go outside while we choose some more stuff."  
"Awww, no fun," she pouted.  
Rory couldn't resist and leaned in, kissing her gently. She ran her fingers down his face as she pulled away and smiled.  
"Fine, you convinced me," she said, staring into his grey eyes.  
He suddenly didn't want her to leave but watched her walk off.  
"You're a sap," the doctor said suddenly.  
Rory jumped and gave him a confused look.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Just remember, she's not only yours," the doctor said, nodding his head towards Rory.  
Rory nodded and followed the doctor. It was a little hard to remember he had to share Kisa with the doctor. He truly didn't mind that much, at least he had a part of her.  
"Here," the doctor said suddenly.  
Rory saw what he was looking at, and was surprised.  
"Doctor?" he asked.  
"She really likes this stuff, she's confided a few things she wants to me," he explained.  
He picked up the anal plug and moved on.

.

"Thank you for that doctor," Kisa said.  
"No problem," the doctor replied, "I know how much you enjoy the ladies."  
He had a smug look on his face.  
"I still can't believe you're into women," Rory said.  
He watched her turn with a smile.  
"You didn't know before tonight?"  
Rory shook his head and Kisa came closer, and suddenly the tension in the Tardis thickened.  
"You have a lot to learn Rory Williams, about me," she said.  
"Oh Kisa," the doctor called from in a room.  
Rory started to get excited as he remembered their plan. While Kisa had been watching the dancers, he and the doctor had worked on a plan. Kisa turned in surprise as the doctor walked out with the outfit.  
"Time to change," he said.  
Kisa nodded and started pulling her shirt off. She was going to change here?! Oh goodness. As she dressed down to her bra and panties, Rory took the chance to check her out. Her breasts were pushed up in a black lacy bra that matched her panties. She threw a grin back at Rory as she shook her hips.  
"Like what you see?" she teased.  
He just nodded dumbly.  
"Here, put this on," the doctor said.  
She grabbed the mesh outfit and slid it on. She looked perfect in the mesh and it hugged her curves tightly, showing off ever flawless aspect. Then she slid on the ears and pinned the tail to the back of the outfit. As she turned, she blushed.  
"So?" she asked them.  
"On your knees," the doctor said before Rory could speak.  
Kisa instantly dropped to her knees and bowed her head. She took her role seriously apparently.  
"Crawl to me," the doctor commanded.  
She started but he tutted.  
"Slower, Rory, how's the sight from your angle?"  
"Perfect doctor," Rory said.  
He followed Kisa and took in the sight of her ass moving from side to side, tempting him.  
"Now, into the room," the doctor ordered.  
Kisa followed the doctor dutifully and Rory followed her. Once in the room, the doctor slammed the door.  
"How bad do you want this Kisa?" the doctor asked.  
"Bad," she replied.  
Rory watched the doctor pull out the felt whip and waited intently, awtching as he swatted her. She jumped and gave him an incredulous look.  
"You will refer to us as sir or master," Rory spoke up.  
She looked at Rory as a large smile came onto her face.  
"Yes sir," she said.  
"Now, how bad do you want this?" Rory asked .  
It had only started and Rory was thoroughly enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

Kisa was spread out on the bed as Rory massaged her bottom. On the other end, Kisa's head was off the edge of the bed, tending to the doctor. Slurping sounds filled the room as the doctor controlled the speed of her mouth.  
"Rory, why don't you join in my friend," the doctor said casually.  
"Oh I'm enjoying myself here," Rory said.  
The doctor grinned and nodded.  
"As you wish," he said.  
Rory pulled the mesh off of her bottom and fingered the v between her legs. She gasped and the doctor tapped her cheek.  
"Shush," he reprimanded her.  
She stayed silent as Rory pressed harder, but her body began shaking. He found the edge of her panties and moved the aside, finding the treasure beneath. His fingers slipped into her wet warmth and he suddenly felt the urge to put something else inside of her as she let out a moan. The doctor reached over and swatted her rear, a loud smacking filling the air.  
"Kisa Akemi, what are the rules?"  
"I'm sorry sir, but it- oh god, it feels so good," Kisa moaned as Rory pumped his fingers in and out.  
She was shaking more now and the doctor pulled away. She whimpered and gave him a pout face.  
"I'm going to let Rory take care of you for now, I'll just sit back and enjoy watching," the doctor said.  
Rory was surprised by this little stunt but took it all in stride, returning to fingering her. Her face was down in the covers but even they couldn't conceal her moans.  
"Kisa, one chance, be quiet or else," Rory warned her.  
Secretly he hoped she would disobey so he could smack her ass. Something about seeing her disciplined was a major turn on. She was quiet until his other finger found the bundle of nerves above her opening. She gasped and arched her back. Without warning, Rory grabbed the whip and unleashed a line of smacks.  
"That's for continuously disobeying, now on your knees on the floor," he ordered.  
Her red ass reared up as she stood on her knees and turned over. It was a delicious cherry red and he could feel the heat radiating off while his hand caressed it gently. She climbed down on to the floor and Rory immediately opened her mouth with his hands.  
"I want you to suck me off, got it?" he asked.  
He undid his pants and pulled out his large member, ah how it was hurting. She nodded with a cat like smile as she dove for his erection. Her hand grasped the exposed member and he shivered. Her hand was so warm, so soft. Then her mouth came around it and he almost came undone. He took in a sharp breath and grabbed her silky hair. It was cool in his hands, distracting him from the pleasure he was receiving below. He wanted her to work for it. But damn she was good. He could feel his release coming and decided to take advantage of his status as her master.  
"Deeper," he ordered.  
She obediently leaned in farther and he could feel the edge of her throat. Suddenly it was extremely tight around his dick and he saw tears coming into her eyes.  
"Breathe Kisa," he commanded suddenly, noticing her lack of color.  
She pulled back enough to breathe and returned to deep throating him. He started pulsing and jerked in her mouth. Kisa, Kisa, Kisa, was all he could think. So obedient she would nearly choke herself out. He shook his head slightly and was surprise to hear a grunt across the room. He looked over and saw the doctor with his erection out, hand jerking up and down over it. Rory was strangely intrigued but he could feel his end near. He tightened his grip on her hair and thrust hard into her mouth. She made an audible gagging sound and he lost it. He poured out into her mouth and watched her swallow it all. She pulled back and wiped her mouth, licking the residue off her lips.  
"You taste like I imagined," she whispered.  
He chuckled.  
"Is that good or bad?"  
She rose with a smile, but was interrupted by the doctor shoving her on the bed.  
"Sorry Rory but after that show, I can't wait any longer," the doctor said.  
Rory stepped back, allowing the doctor control. The doctor spread her legs and pulled one onto his shoulder.  
"Kisa, you know the rules right? Not tonight's rules, but our usual rules?" the doctor asked.  
Rory was slightly confused and almost asked but Kisa let out a breathy "yes", distracting him. He watched her face. It was anxious, but she didn't seem scared. Suddenly the doctor thrust into her and she let out a moan. She was much louder with the doctor than him. He was slightly jealous, wondering why this was. Was it because he was bigger? Or maybe she enjoyed him more. As he watched them, he felt his lower parts begin to stand up. The doctor was very rough with her, his thrusts large and fast. Kisa's face showed pain but also pleasure. So she really did like being hurt, hmm, at least to an extent. She let out a louder moan and Rory noticed her nails digging into the doctor's shoulders.  
"Doctor, please, I'm so close," she begged.  
She bit her lip and Rory wanted to kiss her so bad. So he decided to do it. He leaned down and met her lips. She moaned into the kiss and grabbed Rory's hair with one hand.  
"You better not Kisa," the doctor said forcefully.  
Rory looked up and Kisa groaned.  
"Please doctor," Kisa moaned.  
Rory gave the doctor a confused look and the doctor responded, "She's not allowed to come until I say."  
Realization came over Rory and he smirked.  
"Let me help then," he said.  
The doctor nodded and slowed his thrusting, taking on a more slow, hard motion. Rory leaned down and took a hardened nipple in his mouth. Kisa thrust her chest up and Rory took more into his mouth, suckling just hard enough to cause some pain.  
"Rory, doctor, it's- not fair," Kisa panted.  
Rory pulled back after a sharp bite.  
"Don't complain to your masters," Rory reprimanded her.  
A thrill when inging through his body as she pouted.  
"Yes master," she murmured.  
So many emotions bubbled up to the top but suddenly the doctor interrupted his thoughts.  
"You may come Kisa," he said suddenly.  
Kisa's face showed relief and as the doctor picked up his pace, Rory leaned back down, taking the neglected nipple in his mouth. His face was buried in cleavage as he sucked harder. He wondered why this was until he saw her pale hand squeezing her other breast.  
"Naughty girl," he muttered.  
Her breath took to a higher note and he knew she would orgasm soon. He tried to help, focusing on her breast, and suddenly her hand was in his hair, pulling it hard.  
"Doctor, Rory!" she cried.  
Her body fidgeted and tossed, while the doctor pounded into her. He let out a grunt and slowed his pace, taking what seemed to be very deep thrusts.  
"Ow," Kisa murmured.  
"Sorry," the doctor said as he pulled out.  
Rory looked away, into Kisa's eyes, and took in her appearance. She was flushed and smiling, eyes closed.  
"So beautiful," Rory whispered.  
"Sorry?" Kisa asked.  
Her hazel eyes popped open and Rory cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed.  
"Nothing, so how do you feel?" he asked.  
"Perfect," she said, "I have both my men finally and we had out first rendezvous, and now all I can think of is the next time."  
"Don't worry, that will come soon enough," the doctor said, "Rory and I will figure something out."  
Kisa grinned and leaned up, kissing Rory deeply.  
"I can't wait for OUR next time," she whispered before getting up.


	6. Chapter 6

_Threw a few gushy mushy moments in there because I really felt like it. =]_

* * *

It was hard to believe the girl in front of him was his, well, partially. She jumped sideways and pushed the hair from her face.  
"Bring it on doctor!" she yelled.  
The doctor swung the wii remote and Kisa giggled as he missed the ball. She couldn't dance on kinect but give her a wii remote and she could kick your butt. Rory could help but stare at her ass as she wiggled her hips after her victory.  
"I win, I win!" she teased.  
"Well, these are dumb games anyway, who hits a ball back and forth for competition?" he asked.  
"It's actually pretty famous," Rory spoke up.  
The doctor stared at him, obviously unamused.  
"Still dumb," he said dryly.  
Rory held in a laugh as Kisa stuck her tongue out.  
"You're just a sore loser," Kisa said.  
"And you're a sore winner," Rory pointed out.  
Kisa gave him a pout face and he crumbled inside.  
"Come here," he said.  
"I'm going to visit Amy again, you all want to come?" the doctor asked suddenly.  
Kisa shook her head.  
"No thanks," she said.  
"Same here, just drop us off at my place," Rory said.  
Kisa gave him a secret smile and winked.  
"Sounds fun," she whispered.

.

"If I had known coming back would have entailed this, I would have suggested it sooner," Rory said.  
Kisa giggled and threw him a look over her shoulder.  
"You never know what I'm going to do," Kisa said.  
Rory leaned back and crossed his legs to hide the growing arousal protruding from his pants, examining the sight in front of him. Kisa was dressed in nothing except a zebra striped apron and black high heels. Right now she was turned to the stove, making him dinner. This was more than he ever could have expected.  
"I can help you you know," he said suddenly.  
"Shh, cooking is the woman's job," she said.  
"That's not something you hear now days," he said.  
"Well, I always say I was born in the wrong time and country," she replied.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I take to my Japanese side a lot, I believe the man should be dominate in the relationship and household, and the woman should stay home, raise the kids," she answered, "There's nothing wrong with women working, but I personally want to be a house wife, like back in the day."  
He silently pondered on this. It didn't sound too bad. He'd always wanted a family and he didn't mind being the one to work. Although he did think the relationship should be equal power.  
"Why so quiet?" she asked.  
"Just thinking," he replied.  
"Not thinking I'm weird are you?" she asked.  
She sounded teasing, but as she turned, he saw the serious look in her eyes.  
"No, I was thinking how I wouldn't mind that," he answered truthfully.  
She smiled and came forward.  
"Good, I always thought we were pretty compatible," she said quietly.  
He took a deep breath as she sat down on his lap, slinging her arms over his shoulder. She embraced him and he breathed in her scent, wrapping her in his arms. She was so soft and warm. He couldn't help but bury his face in her neck and kiss it softly.  
"Rory," she whispered.  
Her hands clasped slightly at his back as he bit gently.  
"I meant for this to be sweet, not sensual," she said softly.  
"Who says we can't be sweet doing this too?" he asked.  
She pulled back and they met eyes. God her eyes were so beautiful. He pushed the hair back from her face and pulled her into a kiss.  
"I've got to finish dinner," she said, pulling away slowly.  
"Fine, but afterwards, you're mine," he said.  
She smiled and nodded.  
"Got it big boy," she said teasingly.

.

"Rory!" she cried out.  
He thrust one last time and poured his fluids into her. She contracted around his softeneing erection and he let out a quiet groan. She smiled up at him and reached up, pulling him down into a sweet kiss.  
"I told you we could be sweet," she said.  
"I thought you only liked it rough?" he asked as he laid down next to her.  
She shrugged and met his eyes shyly.  
"With you I'm open to try more," she said softly.  
"Did you like it?"  
He was wary to ask it knowing her previous stated preferences but he needed to know.  
She bit her lip and nodded.  
"You're the first person to make me feel so much during soft sex," she said, "Usually it's boring or just sad."  
"Well I'm glad I'm not boring or sad," he said jokingly.  
She let out a soft giggle and stretched, raising her belly. He reached out and touched the soft skin, letting his fingers dance down to her exposed parts. She gasped and her eyes fluttered shut.  
"I didn't get to pleasure you in other ways," he reminded her.  
"You don't always have to, I'm fine with just sex," she said.  
"Well I'm not," he said, "I happen to like tasting you."  
A blush quickly came upon her freckle dusted cheeks with a smile following. Almost as soon as he found her swollen nub, her smile fell off her face, and a look of passion took over. He focused on his fingers and rubbed the small bundle of nerves, causing a loud out pour of noises from her. He crawled to the end of the bed and knelt down, burying his face in her folds. Her voice took on a higher octave and she reached down, finding his hair. It was just long enough she could tie her fingers into it without it hurting. She pulled gently as he nibbled on her clit.  
"Rory," she whispered.  
He could just barely hear her, but over and over she said his name, slowly getting louder. He slipped his hand under him and pushed his fingers into her wet entrance. She whimpered and bucked her hips up, keeping them in position. His tongue did a little dance and he sucked softly. At that moment, it was like a flood gate had released and his fingers were coated in her wetness.  
"Rory, oh God!" she cried.  
His scalp hurt slightly from how hard she clawed at him. He kept up his fingers and pulled away, wanting to watch her face. It made the most beautiful contortions and finally stopped on a small smile as he withdrew his hand.  
"That was amazing, as always," she said softly.  
He grinned.  
"Good, I love hearing that you're pleased," he said.  
She struggled but got up on her elbows and met his eyes in an almost glare.  
"I'm pleased with anything you do Rory, I don't need anything special, you're special incarnate," she said.  
His heart leaped and he smiled.  
"You're very special too," he said.  
She hesitated before jumping up and tackling him back onto the bed.  
"Damn it Rory, I'll just say it then, I think I love you," she said.  
Rory stared at her in stunned silence.


End file.
